Memories
by RikkaTag
Summary: Ed and Roy lose five years together what will happen when they meet again... yeah, it's my first story. Dont eat me! Oh no... Al is lost and now Roy must sooth the tired blonde.
1. Dear Ed

**DEAR ED**

Dear Ed,  
I want your attention and I will gain it someday. Remember, I own you. I love you more than anything in the world does. You will always be mine and I will make sure of that. I pronounce to the world that I own the full metal alchemist, Edward Elric… and he will always be mine for me to do as I please with.

I want to hold you close and kiss your luscious lips gently and excavate your beautiful mouth with my tongue as it dances around with yours. I want to run my hands over your gorgeous body and hear my name called with your seductive voice. I want to run my hand through your beautiful golden hair.

But you pull away what did I do? Did I do something wrong? Oh, Ed you are just so hard to resist! What am I to do when you are gone? Oh, I will miss you so much Eddie Weddie Boo Boo! I just wanted a nice going away present! Is that too much to ask for? I look around and I don't see anyone there.

So, what is the problem? Unless, you do not really love me as much as I love you! That is okay, I always figured it was a one sided love. You were probably just in it for the sex and an excuse to kill people! I just thought there was something more between us! You hit me and said I was freaking you out. You asked me why I was crying. I was crying because I was afraid to lose you. You said I was crying a lot lately. I guess I was always too emotional when it came to you, but can you blame me for being afraid that you would choose some pretty girl over me? You asked me if I was going to be okay without you.

I told you I would be fine and that you treated me like a helpless child being separated from his parents. It was all a lie I knew it was but I did not know how big of a lie it would turn out to be. I regret letting you go. You said you were scared of what could happen when you weren't around. I was scared too and now I know why.

I pushed you away wanting so much to pull you closer. I whispered so you could not hear me that I would not stay because I knew I would not last without you and I was right. I remember telling you everything would be okay but in truth, I was just trying to persuade myself to believe that. I remember our first date. I told you to choose where to go to eat and I knew you would have had a hard time deciding as I would but I told you to anyway.

I told you I didn't have to always be on top of things although it was fun to be on top when it came to you, except when you where a little more energetic than usual. I loved watching you eat; it was like watching a child play with his food but with more intent. I said it was my fault that you got so messy when you ate but you wondered how it could have been my fault. Now I wonder the same thing. I claimed it was because I made the food.

It was so sweet the way you would sing my name when you wanted something with that childish smile of yours. The way you messed up your words like normally instead of normal when you said you were perfectly normally. Your thank yous seemed so genuine. You would softly blow your hair out of your face not realizing how much it messed with me physically and mentally.

You could easily make me nervous and either you knew it and liked making me nervous or you had no clue. You seemed so happy when you made me blush, you were so proud of yourself. You said you loved making me blush and that it was so easy but you were the only one who could do that.

Your touch as you ran your hand down the length of my arm was so chilling I felt like I could melt right there in your touch. I always claimed it was just hot even when standing in the snow in my boxers. You called me on my lies every time. You could make perfect circles with your finger on my arm as if you had practiced it for so long.

The way you whispered in my ear and purred was so excruciating I did not think I would last under all that pressure. You made me feel like my flesh was going to burn off when you touched me so lovingly. Your breathe was so warm against my neck I just wanted to hold you closer but I knew I had to resist. Your touch to my body with your body and your breathe made me nervous and confused.

Your light kisses sent a chilling sensation through my body like nothing that has ever happened before. You made me weak so I could barely refuse you anymore. I begged you to stop but just made the want stronger. You knew you could pull me in and break my resistance when you had the face of disappointment and sighed so softly on my shoulder. I told you to practice self-control and to stop staring at me like that. You said you would give me any damn look you wanted to. Then you would pull the never having any fun around here and how I could not say anything about having self-control.

I was never sure if I could feel your needs and wants but I wanted to so bad. I asked you odd questions like what do you long for and what do you long for from me? I would blush just thinking of possible answers. You would smile so sweetly and ask me what kind of questions those were. You would tease me to stop the questions and slowly move closer barely leaving room between our lips.

I tried so hard to resist and continued to rephrase the questions. I asked you what you wanted and what you wanted from me, now. Those questions made my mind go berserk. I slowly closed the space between our lips only centimeters away. Your laugh would ring out in my ear. You called me clueless in a surprised voice. Then you scooted your body closer to mine leaving only the gap between our lips making it harder for me to resist. You let out a small breathe on my lips. I could not resist so I just asked if it was my cue and did not wait for your answer.

I closed the gap between our lips and caressed yours hoping for something, anything. You just smiled into my lips and wrapped your arms around my neck while stroking my hair. I would run my hand through your hair and my other hand would slide over the collar of your jacket while I tried so hard to resist the temptation of taking it off. I slowly caressed your lips with my tongue. You twirled a finger in the hair at the gape of my neck while the other hand trailed down my chest and rested on my lower abs.

I pulled you closer and gently forced your lips to separate. My tongue began exploring your mouth and caressed your tongue. You suddenly pulled me down on top of you just to get me away from the bedpost. Then you rolled over on me while not once losing contact with my lips. I struggled to hold in the enthusiastic sigh that had been lingering in my throat the whole time you were touching me. I gingerly started sliding your jacket off your shoulders. You barely noticed the jacket slowly slip off your shoulders and who was slipping it off. You decided to help and quickly shrugged off the jacket and threw it in some random direction.

To my dismay, you sat up pulling away from my lips to undo your messy braid. I watched you start to undo your braid and then pulled myself up. I pulled you closer to me so that my tongue was back in its original position, caressing your tongue. I slowly unbuckled your two-ton belt and threw it across the room. You hardly paid attention to the complicated belt flying across the room.

You just stared down at me as you finally got the rubber band out of your messy hair and flung it across the room. You let your hair fall freely across your shoulders as you bent down and kissed my nose gently. I hated being teased by most people, especially when it was you and your body. I began to suck on your neck teasingly and slowly removed your shirt. I ran my hands down your chest feeling your soft smooth flesh shiver under my gentle touch.

You rested your hands on either side of my head as you let out a shaky sigh. I asked if you were getting a little too anxious, softly kissing your skin in between every word. You cleared my hair off my sticky damp face. You lightly ran your hand through my hair and looked me straight in the eyes. You kissed my lips lightly then pulled away slightly while keeping your forehead against mine. You said anxious as if you were surprised I asked. You smiled sweetly at me and you said you might be a little and asked if I could blame you.

I thought maybe I had no right to and I guessed that I could not blame you. I softly whispered no, I guess not. I pulled you back down so I could touch your lips lightly with my own. I started to play with your golden hair and smiled as I lightly kissed you repeatedly. I pushed you away and looked at you expectantly, not sure what to expect from you at that point.

You smirked down at me and suddenly grabbed my wrists pinning me to the bed. You kissed my collarbone and your kisses trailed down to my belly button where you blew cool air into it. I tried to hold back a giggle. You are the only one who could make me giggle nonetheless admit it. You slowly came back up to meet my lips and unbuttoned my military jacket. You spent a good amount of time fussing with it so I helped you and threw it to meet with your belt.

You slowly pulled my shirt off and threw it in another direction hitting the wall with it. I slowly moved my tongue around in your mouth while yours danced around it. You slid your hand down to my pants and unbuttoned my small flimsy belt. It went flying across the room and out the open door to the hall. You unbuttoned my pants and began to slide them down while pulling away from my lips. I let you struggle with my pants seeing how funny you looked fighting with them.

When you finally threw them aside, you looked at me expectantly and I knew what you wanted me to do. I pulled you back down, rolled you over so I was on top, and began the removal process of your pants. I threw them across the room, shoved my body against yours, and gently kissed your lips catching the sigh that struggled to get out. I could feel you harden beneath me and I softly ran my hand over your groin playfully. You let out a groan and I pushed harder against you. You threw your arms around me and pulled me closer.

It felt so right to hold you and be held by you but I knew it would have to end someday. I just wished it was later instead of sooner. You pushed me back over and jumped on me. You made a trail of kisses run down my neck to my belly button and then traveled lower making me moan from the need flowing through my body. You slipped my groin in your mouth slowly taking the anxiety right out of me. I pulled you up knowing if I did not that I would have screamed with pleasure. I kissed you gently and let our tongues dance once again.

You began to thrust your self against me and I moaned uncontrollably underneath you. You thrust slowly at first but then as I hardened more and more you thrust harder and rougher. My need for you was so strong I felt like I would kill to keep you there with me in that room. You once called it our lovely beautiful room of beautifulness.

You always had funny and cute names for things. The night felt like it lasted for days but I knew deep down it did not and it never would. You left me the next day saying you had to visit an old friend and that was the last time I saw you. It is funny, thinking back now I can see that I never really had anything to offer you. You deserved so much more than I could offer and so much better than me. I really miss you. I still love you.

Your ex-lover,  
Roy

P.S. I still love you and want you to come back. If you ever need anything just ask and it is done. I will do anything for you.

* * *

A/N  
Alright. Out of all my reviews... the few I have... Someone actually misunderstood some of Roy's words. Now, if you know Roy. You know he's good at sarcasm even when he's showing emotion. Roy said Eddie weddie boo boo in a more comical/sarcastic sense. Don't leave me messages about how "Roy would never say that" or any other wording for it, please. I know how Roy talks. I know how he acts. His personality. It's a fanfic and I delve in to his character more. Realize that before you review.. please. Thank you.


	2. Dear Roy

**A/N: I hope you like it! I don't think it turned out how I expected it to, though. So... enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_DEAR ROY_**

Dear Roy,  
My sweet, sweet, and loving bastard of a colonel: Roy Mustang I hate you for looking at me like that. The lust in your eyes made me crave you and your muscular body. I was straight, I think, before you did that. Do you remember what it was or even how it happened? I do. I always will. Thanks to you, it will plague my memories forever. You walked in that day, all pleased with yourself because you just got your car replaced, again, and you didn't have to pay.

When you walked in Havoc ran out while being chased by Hawkeye with her precious gun. She really scared me sometimes. I think I caught her making out with it once, scary thought. Anyways, after they left I was the only one there and, lucky for me, you just came back from getting drunk. Anyone in a 3000 mile radius could have smelt the whiskey on you, I was surprised Maes wife didn't kick him out or ban him from ever drinking with you again.

I walked right up to you, I began to explain that I didn't have my report and that everyone had already left. When I stepped towards you, you grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I tried to struggle out of your grip only to find myself locked in a kiss with you. Your kiss bruised my lips and I could no longer feel them. You forced your tongue in my mouth and I could taste whiskey lingering in my mouth.

It's weird but I rather miss that taste and feeling lingering on my lips. As I struggled more, you pulled me closer. You may not know it but that's when I first wanted to be near you. My knees buckled as you held me tighter. You were so drunk, how could I expect you to remember putting me in such a bad position. I didn't want to resist anymore for one more reason then why I should. The reason I should was because it's against the military conduct, you were drunk, and you wouldn't perceive this situation in the same way.

The reason why I stopped resisting was because you were bigger and stronger, you wouldn't remember a thing so it didn't matter, part of me wanted you, and I knew it wouldn't happen all the time so I should use what time I have. I blush just thinking back on it. I actually fell in love with you. In a sense, you were my first love.

You took away what some would call my innocence. When I finally gave in you decided to take it farther and I wasn't prepared for that. You slid your hand in my shirt after taking my jacket off my shoulders. Your touch made my skin burn. I never felt that way before. I wished for it to go away but I yearned for it to stay. You still had your gloves on and burnt my shirt off. I didn't mind the heat because the heat of your touch was stronger and more powerful.

You ran your lips down my throat to my abs and ran your fingers over my ribs, as if counting them. You melted my belt buckle and slid what was left of my belt off my waist. Your hands sent a chill up my spine. I can still feel your touch when I think of you. I'm just glad no one came in until Monday because that night was crazy. You pushed me to the ground and I nearly choked from impact. You pinned my body down between your legs and wouldn't let me budge. You slowly slid your jacket off as if trying to tease me. You ripped your shirt and belt off like you were being timed on how fast you could pull them off. You slowed down when you began pulling off my pants and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Soon I laid pinned naked underneath your naked body. You made trails of kisses from my forehead to my bellybutton and ran your hand over my chest. It was as if you were acting on impulse. Your touch sent sensations of want and need through out my body. I tried to grab something anything but only found that you were the only thing in reaching distance. I reluctantly let you take away my precious innocence and hoped that it was worth it. To tell you the truth I'm glad I stopped resisting and it was worth it.

At first, it was weird even to think about it but now it makes me wish it never ended. You brought your lips up to meet mine and practically crushed me underneath you. You pressed against me with great force and I thought the pain would never end. Sure enough, the pain turned to pleasure. I wrapped my arms around you wanting to be near you longer only to find that it took much energy to go through with all of that and your thrusts against my groin didn't help much. You didn't even say a word that night not before or after.

The silence would have killed me if your thrusts didn't first. I closed my eyes trying to think of someway to forget this ever happened and make it a dream. Everything was silent and your weight and body heat disappeared. I opened my eyes as you rolled me on my hands and knees. At first, I wasn't sure what you were planning and then I felt your body heat grow as you got closer. When I realized what you were going to do, I tried to jump up to my feet only to have my hands pinned to the ground by yours. I struggled and pleaded but you would not loosen your grip. I felt your hot breath slide past my ear as you began to whisper.

You told me to stop resisting and hold still. You promised it would be quick and the pain wouldn't last long. I was in tears because I was afraid. You let go of one of my hands and ran your hand around my waist as you tried to calm me. Your hand ran over my groin causing me to shiver with pleasure and my nerves calmed. When you noticed my nerves where calmer and my tears were less frequent, you let go of my hand. You thrust yourself inside me making me moan. You thrust faster and harder. I collapsed, not being able to kneel anymore.

You rolled me over onto my back and smiled. You pulled me up into your arms and carried me to the couch in your office. We laid there, me on top of you, for about five minutes before I passed out. When I woke up, I forgot where I was and felt a warmth that made me not want to move. The warmth shifted and I jumped, only to find you slowly opening your sleepy eyes. At first you smiled, but when you saw me give you a very pissed off face you frowned.

You asked me what was wrong and said I looked like I was fucked in the ass by a man twice my size. I couldn't respond, instead I just glared at you. You told me I looked like I was going to kill you for asking such a stupid ass question. I tried to hold it in but couldn't any more. I yelled that you were the one who fucked me in the ass last night. I asked you what you meant by saying you were twice my size, you just laughed. I was so pissed I yelled louder and you pushed me onto the ground causing me to scream with pain.

You jumped up and apologized repeatedly. That shocked me enough and then you had to kiss me thinking that would make the pain go away. I thought that was cute logic but brushed it off my mind. After that, we had a love hate relationship. We hated each other when people were around and either fucked each other out of love or out of hate. The last time I saw you, you were sleeping softly snoring in your bed that we once shared. I left you a note that told you I would be gone because I was going to see a friend of mine. The truth of it all was I left because I felt like all you really wanted was a quick fuck now and then. I wasn't willing to place a bet on it meaning something to you because I know I would lose more than just money.

It broke my heart to leave and the last thing I did was kiss your lips for the last time. When I looked at you after I pulled away, you began frowning in your sleep. I figured you'd have some women to fuck on the sidelines so I wasn't needed anymore. I was tired of getting pissed off and killing anyone who kissed you. Even if you didn't kiss back, I felt like they would be taking you away. Now I waist away thinking of how I wish I never left. I want to feel your touch see your gazing eyes full of lust and temptation.

I knew that someday you'd be loved by someone else. I could see a beautiful woman in your future and I saw myself sitting on the sidelines. You would have beautiful children and I would have none. I wouldn't be able to give you children or any other pleasure a woman could give you. This letter lasted longer than I thought it would. I only meant to give you a few words of greeting and to say that I'm doing okay without you. That would be a lie.

I can barely live without you. I can't turn back now. So, if you ever read this letter remember I never meant to leave you like that and I still love you. Those words must mean nothing now. I must be boring you and I'm surprised that you read it this far. I probably would have grown impatient if some pest was going on and on about something that didn't matter to me. Just remember I will always feel the same about my bastard colonel.

I miss the many reporting sessions we had together when you where in a good mood. I'm sorry for wasting your time with such a pointless letter. I'm also sorry for wasting your time with such pointless sex. I will waist away knowing that you are happy but I will hate the one who gives you such happiness, wishing it was me. I long to hear your voice purring in my ear.

I will love you always,  
Edward Elric


	3. A tragic reencounter

**I redid this chapter and chapter 4... but the only difference you'll probably notice is the spaces!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: A TRAGIC RE-ENCOUNTER!**

"Please have a seat over there, sir!" the brunette gestured towards a bench against a wall. The broad shouldered man with black raven like locks sat down. There was only one other person sitting there a man younger then him by the looks of it. The man almost looked like he could pass as a boy but he held a stern look that showed his maturity. Seeing the blonde bangs caused the man to begin to reminisce of a past that he yearned to forget. The blonde didn't show any sign of life except for the occasional forced breathe. "Mr. Elric, sir, your mail has been retrieved for you!"

"Thank you," the blonde stood slowly wobbling a little. He walked to the brunette and grabbed two envelopes. He turned around and sat back down next to the man with raven locks. He began reading the return addresses on the envelopes. "Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, most likely another letter contemplating on my life choices!" he spoke more to himself than the man beside him, but the man listened nonetheless.

'where have I heard that name before?' the mans thoughts reveled over the name Elric trying to figure out why it sounded just like the name he had tried to wash out of his mind so many times before. 'Why does that name haunt me so-' he was cut off when he heard the brunette call his name.

"Mr. Mustang, sir, sir!" the woman kept trying to snap the man out of his obviously confused thought process. "Your mail, sir. It's ready."

"Oh, yes!" the man jumped up and took his stack of envelopes. "Thank you, ma'am." he began flipping through his mail reading off names as he went through them. "Hawkeye, Havoc, Armstrong, another Havoc, Hawkeye, Breda, Fuhrer Bradley, Edward Elric, and Hav…" he cut his list short when the door closed and he realized he just recited the name he so longingly wanted to forget. He jumped and began walking out the door.

The blonde stopped in his tracks when he read the return address on the second envelope causing the man walking behind him to crash into him. The envelope flew out of his hand and stopped in the middle of the street. "Fucking bastard, watch where you're going. Goddamn bastard!" the blonde yelled as he ran after the envelope, now soaked in mud and marked with tire tracks.

"I am truly sorry, sir." the man stopped cars as they came after the man chasing the envelope. "Sir?"

"What the fuck do you want, bastard?" the blonde kept the chase for the envelope going as he yelled at the man.

"You might want to get out of the road before a car hits you!"

"Well, I wouldn't be in the road if you weren't so goddamn stupid!"

"Surely, no letter is more important than your life?" the man started snapping his fingers. Luckily, he did because a car was just about to hit the blonde. "I can't hold off the cars much longer!"

"I don't give a fuck, I never asked for your help in the first place!" the blonde just reached the envelope when he felt arms pull him out of the road. "This letter means the world to me, bastard." he shoved the man off him and stood up with a smile on his face. "If you got a letter from a woman you loved more than anything in the world and hadn't heard from for five years you would risk your life too, bastard!"

"I'd agree with you if the person I loved was a woman and I'm sorry for causing you any trouble." the man brushed off his clothes and turned away. "I agree this letter means that much to me too!" the man began waving an envelope in the air.

"Yeah, thanks for agreeing with me after almost getting me killed, bastard!" the blonde began walking down the street again and opened his letter. "Dear Ed…" he trailed on as he made his way to the cemetery.

The man with raven locks walked reading over his own letter as he made his way to his dear friend, Maes Hughes' grave. "I will love you always, Edward Elric"

He walked on until he reached a stone engraved 'Brigadier General Maes Hughes loving father, husband, and friend.' as he approached, he saw the blonde man from the post office and the sidewalk kneeling at the grave just one away. He was holding a bouquet in his right hand and an envelope in the left. At first glance, you would not notice but the blonde's tears ran fluently down his cheeks.

"huh-hum is everything okay?" the man examined the blonde and saw no sign of attempts to respond to the question. "Hey ex-" he was cut off when the blonde swung his arms around the mans waist and he began crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." the blonde began mumbling into the mans jacket but wouldn't show any other sign of his existence. "It was all my fault for leaving him and dragging you along. I should have never brought you there. It got us your body back and my limbs back but at what cost. You sacrificed yourself before you could even live a life with your old body back and it's all my fault. If I didn't drag you along you'd still be alive!"

The man pushed the blonde away reluctantly and looked him over. He read the stone at the head of the grave and almost choked when he realized what he feared was true. The stone was engraved with the words 'Alphonse _Elric_ loving brother and friend.' the man looked back at the blonde and fell to his knees while tears slowly slid down his cheeks.

"Fullmetal is that really you?" the man already felt like the answer was obvious but he asked any ways.

"You're that bastard from earlier!" Ed's tears fell freely now and he punched the man in the arm. "How do you know that name?"

"It can't be you, can it?" the man looked Ed over many times before looking into the familiar fiery golden eyes. "You look so different, you've grown taller, and… have you been eating?" the man moved closer to Ed.

"Answer my fucking question, bastard!" Ed reeled backwards only to trip over a rock and fall. "Fuck, why are you following me?"

"Ed, don't you know who I am?" the man stood up and outstretched a hand for the blonde. "After all you wrote me a letter and everything. You seem to remember my name!"

"What are you talking about, I keep calling you bas-" Ed pushed away the hand and jumped up causing the man to momentarily lose his balance. "Roy?"

"Yes, Ed. it's me, your sweet, sweet and loving bastard of a colonel Roy Mustang." Roy smiled at the blonde and was about to speak but instead found his lips meeting the younger ones. Roy finally pulled away after getting the taste of Ed's lips back. "I do remember." Roy's lips went to meet Ed's again only to be pushed away.

"Remember what?" Ed looked at the flame alchemist funny, only to receive a smile in return. "Tell me what you remember, Roy?" he began to whine as he spoke.

"I remember holding you for the first time." Roy lowered his head to whisper in Ed's ear. "It was scotch not whiskey."

"Al would have been happy to see you again, you know?" Ed's face held a grim look now. "He kept saying how he wanted to show you how fast he was on his own legs. He thought of you as an older brother, you know?"

"Ed, what happened when you left?" Roy wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, I went to get Al's body and my limbs back." Ed lowered his head. "When I got there someone helped us get Al's body back, but for a price. I got my limbs back free of charge though."

"What was the price, Ed?"

"The price was the ownership of any state alchemist, but they preferred you." Ed sat down in front of Al's grave and continued talking. "Al noticed the pain in my eyes and voice when I questioned them about other options. They said they would settle for me if in return I would kill whoever they asked me to whether it is you, Al, or a child of two. I told them I would, but Al knew the minute he got back to central and was safe I would try to escape or not even kill a fly in turn getting myself killed. After they let him go he snuck back in through the air ducts to witness what was happening…"

"Ed, what happened after Al left?" Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and felt him lean his head against his chest.

"They told me to find you and kill you. When I refused they got hostile and all my energy was gone so I gave in and they planned to kill me." Ed paused and glanced at the names engraved in the headstone as a tear slid down his cheek. "Al jumped out of the air duct screaming."

"That's funny, are you sure you're not the one who jumped out screaming?" Roy laughed a little and tried to lighten the mood. "It sounds more like you!"

"Yeah, I know." Ed tried to laugh at the joke but the tears just kept coming. "Anyways, he jumped in the way of the attack and I guess he was used to his bulky armored body. He was impaled through the chest but he wouldn't give up. They impaled him ten times before he finally fell and didn't get back up. They were too late to remember I was sitting there and when they looked up, they saw me. That was the last thing they saw and I made sure of that!"

"Okay, Ed lets go home for now!" Roy picked Ed up and began walking towards his house.

**

* * *

**

**It looks perty now... that was for you, Shay!**


	4. Is it really too late?

**I rerectifided it... yay!**

**CHAPTER 4: IS IT TOO LATE?**

Roy sat alone in a darkened living room with his dark raven locks washing over his face. His head was resting in his hands as he leaned over the edge of the couch. He had been sitting there quiet and alone since he left the younger alchemist asleep in the king size bed that usually sat empty and untouched. His thoughts were a little at ease knowing Ed was safe. Nevertheless, he still wondered what Ed meant by the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

"Who could this woman be that has taken his love from me?" Roy began talking to himself once he felt it was safe and Ed wouldn't hear him. "Am I five years too late?"

"Mmm… what are you mumbling about, Flamie?" Ed yawned as he approached the back of the couch. Roy jumped the second he heard Ed's unexpected voice. "You know, it's still hard to sleep alone even after five years? I'm pathetic; you probably get a good night's sleep all the time."

"I wish," Roy mumbled as Ed walked around the couch and sat in a chair across the room. Roy watched this boy. No, he no longer was a boy. He was a man now. Roy lost the chance to watch him become a man. He finally lost his chance to claim the boy... er... Man. "Who's the woman you mentioned?"

"Wha- oh, that woman…" Ed fumbled with a hair that fell loose out of his messy ponytail. Roy watched him closely, wondering when exactly he started putting his hair in a ponytail. Ed looked more mature with a simple ponytail rather than a braid. Roy began imagining Ed with pigtails. He softly chuckled and caught himself too late. "Roy, you've changed a lot. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling better and you've changed too." Ed suddenly stood up and walked to Roy. He pulled Roy up to stand by him and smiled. "Oh, I see your point. You have grown quite tall since the last time I saw you."

"Yes, yes I have." Ed put his hands on his hips and looked up proud of his newly found height. "Al was right. Milk did make me taller." Roy almost choked on his spit trying to picture Ed willingly drinking milk. Ed started laughing because of Roy's expression. "You're cute when you choke on your own spit, you know that?"

"Well, Now I do." Roy stepped closer to Ed, finding he could wrap his arms around him without leaning down. "You still have the same facial expressions and golden fiery eyes."

"I know! I saved them just for you." Ed pulled Roy closer and softly brushed his lips against Roy's. "How much has that changed?"

"I don't think it could get any better." Roy pulled him into an innocent kiss that gradually turned into a brutal feasting. (Sorry for using such bad word choice! I just couldn't help myself.) Ed regrettably pulled away and received a disappointed sigh from Roy.

"How's that for better?" Ed pushed the older man on to the couch. "Am I going to have to do all the work myself?" he climbed on to Roy's lap and pouted a little. "It'd be no fun if I have to do all the work."

"Mmm… the best." Roy pulled him closer and nibbled on his bottom lip; only to receive a soft, heavy breathe on his lips.

(I love the sweet smell of lilacs in spring! Sorry again, for the randomness this time.)

"Ed?"

"Huh?"

"What's she like?"

"The best, why?" Ed snickered at Roy's ignorance as he licked up his neck and nibbled on his earlobe.

"What about the way she looks?" Roy was now curious to why Ed would take her and why she was sooo great.

"She has short black hair like a raven, eyes that could burn your very soul and held lust that could weaken any sane wo-man." Ed laughed as he made woman two words. Roy actually believed him and he realized how deep Roy's trust in him was. "She is strong and likes to play with fire."

"Why fire?"

"Because… she's good with flame alchemy, I guess." Ed slowly unbuttoned the white undershirt, causing Roy to moan with anticipation. "She makes lovely noises when I touch her. You want to see?"

"I don't understa…" Roy broke off with a moan when he felt warm fingers slip into his boxers unexpectedly. Did Ed really expect Roy to be smart, especially when he was sliding his fingers over his groin? Guess so.

"Doesn't she sound lovely when she moans?" Ed finally pulled away his hand only to remove the flimsy belt that held the pants on Roy's waist. He slowly pulled the pants down with the boxers dragging behind revealing Roy's hardened erection.

"Ed?"

"Yes, Roy?"

"Did you just call me a woman?" Roy pulled Ed up to meet his lust-filled eyes.

"Maybe, why?"

"You expect me to let me in my pants after calling me a woman?" Ed busted up laughing at Roy's stupidity.

"Actually, no. for one, you are the one who said that I was in love with a woman. For two, I expect you to let ME in your pants." Roy blushed and realized he was to desperate right now for Ed to drag this argument on any longer.

"Just get on with it, Fullmetal!" Roy released Ed and watched him carefully. Ed sled back down to Roy's erection and smiled down at it. He's insane to smile at an erection, but who really cares it's funny sometimes. Ed slowly ran his tongue up the inside of Roy's thigh causing him to moan in pleasure. The TV was somehow on the whole time and they didn't notice. A commercial flickered on with a man grinning like he just got laid.

'WOULD YOU LIKE TO BUY A CROTCHITIZER BUT DON'T HAVE THE $1,000 THEY WANT FOR IT AT BODARNA'S SEX EMPORIUM?' Ed looked up at Roy and grinned mischievously. 'WELL, WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IF WE OFFERED YOU, YES YOU, A PRE-OWNED CROTCHITIZER FOR ONLY $100? NO, GENTLEMEN THERE IS NO CATCH! FREE SHIPPING AND HANDLING, ALL FOR YOUR HAPPINESS! FOR A HAPPIER SEX LIFE, WOULD YOU GIVE UP $100? I WOULD AND I DID! LOOK AT ME NOW; I HAVEN'T BEEN SO HAPPY WITH MY SEX LIFE SINCE I WAS FIFTEEN! ORDER NOW BY CALLING 1-800-264-6789! YOU WON'T REGRET IT!'

"Sounds exciting, don't you think Flamie?" Ed smiled innocently up at Roy before returning to his saliva trail up the inside of Roy's thigh.

**chappie chappie done... yipperoonies!**


	5. GAINING GROUND!

**Sooooooooooooo... sorry it took so long for me to update! I thank all of you who have read and reviewed my story... the chapter wouldn't end for me so I mixed it up a bit! Hope you don't hate it too much!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5: GAINING GROUND**

"Ed?" The older man leaned his head on the back of the couch as the blonde ran soft fingers up his thigh and licked up his now erect member.

"Yes?" Ed paused for a moment and looked up to meet Roy's eyes. Roy ran his hand through the gold hair pulling out the ponytail. "Will you tell me what you wanted?"

"Oh, I was just getting the feel of it again." He smirked before continuing with his teasing. "I mean, I just got so used to saying all those women's names at night that I almost called you Sally. Funny, huh?"

"I'm going to kill you, bastard!" Ed growled out extremely loud as he stood up. "I'm going to make a phone call."

"Wait, that's no fair, I was just joking. Come back, please?" Roy went to stand up only to trip over his pants that were wrapped around his ankles. Ed stopped in mid stride as if he was pondering whether to stay or go.

"Hmm… no." He continued out of the room and walked down the hall to use the phone in the kitchen. Roy swiftly got to his feet and pulled his pants up. He just stood there dumb founded, while staring down the hall Ed went.

When Ed reached the kitchen he dialed a familiar number with a pissed off look on his face. He waited while the phone rang only to get the answering machine. _'Hello, you've just reached Sally Monsu. I'm not in right now, please leave a message after the beep and I'll contact you as soon as I can.'_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

"God damn it, I know you're there slut! Pick up the phone and get off that…" Ed was interrupted when the phone clicked.

"Hello, Roy? Is that you? You sound… different." A woman's voice came through the phone. "So, you finally want to get together? That's great that you got over that stupid kid. I don't even remember her name. Hello?"

"You slut, it's Ed! Not Roy calling you back to sleep with you again and what do you mean you don't remember my name. It's not a her, unless… I'm going to kill you all! Starting with you, Sally. No one steals Roy from me, no one!" you could faintly hear a door slam shut and lock after the phone dropped. "YOU CAN'T LOCK ME OUT. DID YOU FORGET? I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND I WILL BLAST THAT DOOR DOWN. DO YOU HERE ME?"

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

"DON'T HANG UP ON ME, YOU SLEASY BITCH!" Ed heard the dial tone after the phone clicked. "ROY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. NEVER CHEAT ON ME ESPECIALLY WITH A SLUT, THAT'S DISCREMINATING. I'LL LEAVE YOU AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Roy thought it would be a good idea to run upstairs real quick and throw out all the numbers he received from the women who volunteered to 'help' him before Ed found them.

"Roy?" Ed whispered as he walked into the living room to find it empty. "Where'd you go?"

"Uh… Ed, I have to go to work right now. So… uh… bye." Roy ran out the door with a suitcase full of papers. "I hope Ed doesn't find out what's going on."

Ed decided to go shopping while Roy was at 'work'. He planned to surprise the bastard even though he just spoke of cheating on him. Well, if you think about it… he couldn't cheat because Ed left him.

While Ed thought he was so mischievous and sneaky, Roy was calling all those women who offered him their assistants. When he finished with the phone calls just about every woman in the city showed up at the park, where he planned the next few events.

Roy ordered women around all day while Ed ordered people to give up whatever he wanted out of their carts. When he thought he had everything, he went to the cash register and saw the missing piece to his big surprise. A… BARBECUE! He reached for it and felt arms block him. "What the fuck? Give me my barbecue!"

"That's in my cart, shrimp." a boy, who was probably eighteen and so much taller than Ed was (and is), pushed him back.

"Sh-shrimp!" Ed turned red with heat blazing in his cheeks. "I'm not short… I'm just not… tall!"

"That's nice, pipsqueak." the boy laughed and moved towards the cash register as the line moved. "It's still my barbecue and the last one for sell. Unless…"

Ed slowly backed away from fiery red eyes. "UN-unless what?"

"Well, you don't look that under practiced." the boy stepped closer kissing Ed's forehead. "Names Christian… meet me at this address and we'll discuss this er… arrangement."

Christian pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something down and shoved it in Ed's pocket before paying for 'Ed's' barbecue and other grocery's.

* * *

In the meantime, Roy walked around the park examining the women's progress. By the time dusk hit, he released the women to go home, quiet proud of 'his' progress.

Ed reached the apartment and stashed away all the 'items' he 'bought'. He fixed a dinner for Roy, only for it to get cold and him to fall asleep at the table waiting for him to come home.

Roy walked in the door to the smell of mouth-watering meatloaf and a distinct smell of scotch. He recently ran out of his supply of the beverage, so he was surprised to smell it. He followed the smell after tossing his jacket to the side at the door. When he entered the kitchen, he smiled at the sight of the blonde's sleeping figure at the table. He slowly approached him and knelt down beside him.

"Ed?" he softly shook the blonde to see if he had any plans of waking, only to be swatted at by a hand. He quickly grabbed the hand and decided to see if there was any way of waking the blonde. "Pipsqueak… Shrimp… Shorty?"

Since there was no sign of stirring, he picked the blonde up and walked towards the staircase. He slowly stumbled up the stairs and into the bedroom. As he placed the blonde on the bed, Ed clung to his shirt as if for dear life. "No… Stay away… You can't come back… If you do… You'll die… Please… I love…"

The rants stopped as Roy eased the boy out of his arms and under the covers. He was sure the poor 'boy's' rants would start up again anytime now, so he decided to eat fast and clean up the mess. After he finished eating he went to the bedroom to find, sure enough, the 'boy' restless in his sleep and the blankets sprawled out on the ground. He picked the blankets up and recovered up the boy. "Stop… It isn't… No… But… I love… Roy… He's… Mine… Mine..."

"Shh… Ed it's okay." Roy wasn't really sure if it was over but he didn't know how to ease the blonde's pain. "I'm here now, Ed."

Slowly but surely the blonde settled into a calm sleep, while Roy's hands ran through his hair. Roy softly kissed the boys forehead and stood up. He removed his shirt and pants so he was plad in his boxers. He quietly crawled under the covers next to Ed and wrapped his arms around his waist protectively and possessively.

* * *

Ed woke up to be pinned down on a bed. At first he had no recollection of where he was or what was pinning him down. He shifted a little to see Roy's chest against his head and Roy's chin on his head. Okay, he had to admit it. This was one of those adorable moments he missed waking up to. It just felt so right to have Roy's muscular bare chest against his face… _W__ait! Bare chest! Roy's bare chest is against my face. What did I do? What did he do? Better yet, what did we do last night? Ahhhhhh… I think I have amnesia. Roy must've fucked me senile. This sucks, that means I won't remember the beautiful moment we shared. Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

"Mmm… what's wrong? Why is my damsel in distress this early in the morning?" the now awake raven haired man yawned as he kissed Ed's forehead.

"Because… you… er… I'M NOT IN DISTRESS!" he blushed as he turned away from Roy and whispered, "bastard."

"What, I didn't catch that?"

"Nothing…"

"What did I do?"

"Uh… noth-" the blonde's incoherent stuttering was interrupted by the mans lips being pressed harshly against his. _I don't know for sure if I have amnesia and even if I do… I couldn't ask Roy._

**_Scenario #1_**

_"Hey. Roy, what exactly happened last night?"_

_"Oh, last night? I thought you were going to ask about what happened a month ago."_

_"Why would I ask about a month ago? I wasn't with you a month ago."_

_"The drugs side effects really took effect, didn't they?"_

_"What drugs?"_

_"So, they did. Bwahaha."_

_"What happened a month ago?"_

_"The same thing that's going to happen tonight and has been happening for the past month."_

_"So, what is that?"_

_"Be quiet and I'll show you." Roy smashed Ed's mouth in an enticing kiss…_

**_Scenario #2_**

_"Roy?"_

_"What?"_

_"What happened last night?"_

_"…"_

_"Uh… Roy?" Ed flies of the bed hitting the floor with a hard thump and Roy stands up with a very scary pissed face. "What was that for?"_

_"You fucking bastard… how could you not remember what happened last night?" Roy walks to the bedroom door and stops. "Are you just now trying to get out of marrying me now that it's finally clicked?"_

_"M-marry… y-you… ?" Ed jumped up and stared at Roy in fright._

_"Don't look at me like that! Answer my question, are we getting married or not?"_

_"… I'd love to take our relationship further but…"_

Ed was pulled out of his subconscious when Roy pulled away and stretched. "I haven't had that much sleep since the first day I woke up to an empty bed."

"Sorry…" Ed whispered feeling the pain, the man must have felt when he woke up to an empty bed, course through his body.

"Sorry? For what, Ed?" Roy turned to look at Ed with a confused look on his face. "You didn't do anything wrong er… too wrong. You wanted to get your brothers body back and protect your few left loved ones. You didn't really expect to have Al come back and get killed."

"But… couldn't I have done something?" Ed let his head fall in shame. "I should have done it differently."

"No…" Roy turned Ed's chin to face him. "You couldn't have done more than I could if it was you in that ground right now."

"But… at least then Al would be alive." Ed let his eyes wander. "Maybe then… everyone would be happy."

"Don't say that, Ed." Roy pulled Ed closer to his chest wanting to comfort him to the best of his ability. (that's funny, Roy comfort someone to the best of his ability! Don't make me laugh. No seriously, don't. I'll puke if I laugh right now. So anyways, where was I? oh, yeah. That's right, Roy was comforting Ed to the best of his ability.) "I wouldn't be happier. That would make me feel worse and then I wouldn't have anyone to comfort me."

"You mean it, Roy?" Ed thought he already knew what the bastard was going to tell him, but where's the fun in that. "You don't just want me as a sex toy?"

"A sex toy? Where did that come from?" Roy tried his best to keep himself from laughing. "Yes, I do mean it. It is impossible for me to love someone that much?"

"The way you talk around Havoc and the others doesn't sound like it."

"I only talk like that so they don't know the truth. It obviously works, too." Roy shifted a bit. "They've never suspected a thing."

"The problem is sometimes I'm not even sure if I know the truth anymore." Ed pushed out of his grasp and looked down.

"So, you think I'm in this bed to lie to you?" Roy didn't like Ed's accusations, or the feeling that it was his fault that Ed came to the accusation. "Have I not done enough to prove my feelings for you?"

"No and no. You've done a lot for me but… I just don't know." Ed scooted to the other side of the bed and rested his attention on a single burn mark on the carpet. "You've never went down on one knee and asked me… anything, taken me out in public somewhere… anywhere, watched the stars with me, gone camping, not even a real dinner at the kitchen table."

"This is all because I haven't proposed to you, broken our promise, or eaten all my veggies at dinner?" He couldn't believe what he was saying himself, as if it didn't matter that Ed could be hurt by his words. "You screw everything up and I try so hard to fix it while you ruin it again."

"No, I-I didn't mean it that way!"

(I don't like how this is playing out!)

"Well, how else could you mean it?" Roy stood up and grabbed his pants that were thrown into the corner.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ed jumped up when he heard the snap of a belt buckle. "I'll fix it I swear. I'll do whatever you want… just tell me what I have to do."

"I was going to take a shower and then go out for breakfast. You're the one who said we need to get out in public more, shrimp." Roy threw a shirt on and grabbed his keys. "I was just about to say the same thing."

"You were?" Ed looked down embarrassed. "Sorry for making stupid accusations."

"Just shut up and get ready, geez." He walked out of the room and went towards the shower. "You should take a shower too. You were practically rolling in dirt when I found you in the cemetery."

"With you? Okay." Ed grabbed extra clothes of Roy's hoping he could try to fit in them. "Can I borrow these?"

"Sure. You have to hurry up."

* * *

**Review and fork me some ideas... school distracts my brain so I think the chapters will just keep getting worse and worse! I shall try my best to keep them interesting to my readers!**


	6. Brother

**Sorry! So so so so sorry~! I'm moving to Tennessee on the seventeenth and I've been all hectic and my comp is killed over. Bleh. I'm so sorry it took so long. Oh! By the way, I need a beta. PM me if you are interested.**

CHAPTER 6

"Do you think they'll fit me at all?" Ed raced to the bathroom with a wide victory grin on his face.

"Most likely not… pipsqueak." Roy slowly followed behind trying to keep the feeling of guilt out of his head.

When Roy finally entered the bathroom Ed was down to his boxers. Slowly sliding them off making the very guilty man very horny. The slowness just added to the throbbing. Roy's head was confused on what to do. He hadn't seen much of the boys body for five years and seeing it now showed him how much he really missed it. No matter what he said in that letter, he was still horny for the shrimp.

Ed turned around when he removed the boxers to find a very flustered and drooling raven haired man. Ed thought he looked kind of helpless in this state making him want the man. He knew he was blushing before he could even feel the heat on his cheeks. This man always made him feel so weak and helpless but he never noticed how helpless the man himself looked. He was already blushing and the man was only missing his shirt.

"What are you staring at?" Ed's voice was harsher than he meant it to be. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Yeah… it's just more matured." Roy stepped closer to the boy (I'm going to say 'boy' because I can't say man and have me aware of who I'm talking about anymore… so Ed is 'boy' and Roy is 'man', 'kay?) and reached for his cheek. "You've grown so beautifully… and I missed it."

"…" Ed blushed deeper turned away from the touch. He had to let a breath out before swallowing his blush. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You don't really think I'm being ridiculous, do you?" Roy stepped closer to Ed and leaned down to kiss the blonde lightly on the pouty lips. He draped his arms on the boy's shoulders and smiled gently. "I still want you. Maybe we can reacquaint ourselves once we get back."

"R-Roy…" Ed lifted a hand to caress the raven haired man's cheek and leaned up, just inches from his lips. "I still love you."

Roy stiffened at Ed's words and stepped away from the blonde. He didn't catch the hurt look the other was emitting from the feeling of rejection. Ed quickly turned away and stepped in to the shower stall, turning the hot spray on. Only then did he let a tear escape his eyes. Roy stepped in the shower shortly later with the rest of his clothes removed to rest in a neat pile next to the door.

"Hey?" A teen's voice floated through the darkness.

"Christian?" a voice echoed back to the teen as he entered the abandoned building.

"Yeah, it's me..." Christian cautiously approached the slight figure. "You'll never guess who I saw at the store just now."

"Who?"

"A very loud, demanding blonde..." Christian could hear the response he knew he'd receive coming from the shadows, a few minutes passed before he was rammed in the chest.

"So, he is okay!" Christian patted the figure's blonde locks as he smothered his tears in the teens untidy shirt. "Thank you, Chris."

"Anything for you..." The teen held the blonde close and whispered in his ear as he kissed the top of his head. "My sweet Alphonse."

Ed sat at a table alone, waiting for breakfast to arrive. Roy had promptly taken off once they had ordered . The blonde sighed and played with his napkin. He was never one to sit still for a long period of time. Even now, he had the jitters bothering him. How long did it take for the Colonel to go to the bathroom? It's not like he was a girl and needed the time to freshen up. Though, he'd admit that the thought of Roy freshening up for him was quite appealing.

Just as the food was arriving, Roy took his seat across from Ed. He was quiet as he put his phone away. It was unnerving for the blonde to see the older man acting so professional. Surely, code of conduct stopped once he left the office. He was drawn out of his thoughts when the man started addressing him.

"Ed, would you like to go for a walk later tonight?" Roy was casual, almost cold and indifferent. His expression didn't betray his tone of voice. "I can meet you at the center of the park just before sun goes down."

"Yes, I'd love to bu-" Ed was cut off when the waitress arrived with their food. He immediately fell silent and stared at his food with a light blush. He was half shy about their relationship in the eyes of the people. Didn't people get lynched for being with someone of the same gender?

Roy didn't respond as he turned his attention to his food and ate it in a polite manner. He didn't notice when he got a small bit of sauce on his bottom lip. Ed looked up after a bit and smiled, gaining him a confused look from the older man. The blonde leaned over the table with his handkerchief and dabbed at the sauce. "Ed?"

"You got a little something on your lip." He smiled and shook his head as he sat back down, settling in his seat. He scooted his chair in and turned back to his food. They ate the rest of their meal in thoughtful silence. Afterwards, the waitress smiled brightly at Roy and turned on her flirtatious nature for the colonel. Ed had a tick in his eye and an angry upward curve on his lips.

"Excuse me, Colonel Mustang. I couldn't help but overhear you about taking a walk through the park later this evening." She bat her lashes and primped her hair for him with the biggest fake smile the blonde had ever seen. "I have to walk that way later anyways. Do you think I can just accompany you? It's been so long since you've had a girl's company."

"Awe. Thank you, my dear. Though, there is one problem. You see, I'm going with Edward here." Roy gestured to the blonde with his heart-stopping smile and dropped his hand on the other's. "Maybe next time, if that's alright with my boyfriend."

"You can't come!" Ed's face was red and he was ready to throw a tantrum when the other man's words caught up with him. "B-boyfriend? Your boyfriend? Roy…. Your boyfriend…"

"Oh, excuse my rudeness. I didn't know that you two were together, Mr. Elric." The waitress flushed and bowed quickly. She placed the bill on the table and hurried away, leaving the blonde to stare dumbfounded at Roy.

"Of course, she won't. I just thought it'd be polite to offer. I think we'll need to work on your manners a bit more, Ed." Roy pulled his wallet out and checked the bill before leaving twenty bucks on the table. "Let's go. I want to pay the bill."

"Y-yes, Roy." Ed scooted back from the table and fumbled to a standing position. He nervously brushed blonde hair behind his ear and moved to follow Roy, as he made his way to the door of the restaurant and pulled out a credit card. "How much money do you have?"

Roy felt like chuckling at Ed's reaction and waited for the transaction to be completed. "I am, as some would say, well off."

"Well off? You've got money coming out of everywhere!" Ed had saucers for eyes and his mouth hung agape. He never realized how much money Roy sifted out for his excursions and many accidents. The blonde was an expensive kid. He, to this day, cost the raven haired man quite a bit of money. "How do you come across this money?"

"I have a mighty inheritance and the military didn't pay me nothing for the years I served." Roy sighed and stuffed his wallet back in his pocket and moved to the door. He held it open as the blonde walked out. "I like to think I was a worth while soldier after all they had me do."

"I'm sorry, Roy. I didn't mean-It's just, I never knew what it was like to be alone in that world." Ed flushed and waited in the bitter cold, until Roy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him down the street to the park. "I suppose I under appreciated you a lot."

"Don't sweat it, Ed." Roy sighed and leaned slightly against the blonde as he felt Ed lean into him. "I was just doing it for myself. I couldn't keep you around if I didn't pay a sacrifice. It all seemed well worth it back then."

"Back then?" Ed dropped his gaze to the ground and frowned. "That's right, it's different now. I owe you and you deserve a clean cut."

"Don't be so finalizing, shrimp." Roy leaned down as he tilted Ed's chin up and kissed him softly. "I have been paid back more than generously. I'm just glad you're here."

"T-taisa…" Ed flushed deeper and wrapped his arms around Roy, stopping their progression as they reached the entrance to the park. "I love you, taisa. Though if you call me shrimp ever again, I will castrate you."

Roy chuckled and pressed his lips to Ed's again. This time, the kiss was lighter and lasted longer. He held the blonde to his chest and brushed a hand down one of the boy's tan cheeks. Ed sighed and relaxed into the kiss. He intertwined his fingers in raven locks and moaned softly under his breath. Roy smiled inwardly as he brushed his tongue out to feather over Ed's lips and easily slipped the appendage between parting pink lips. The blonde flushed as his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned a little louder as the tongue explored his mouth. Pale hands slipped up the tan back, sneaking up the blonde's shirt.

It lasted only a moment before the man stepped back. He smiled and pat the top of Ed's head. "Now, I have to get to work. See you tonight?"

"Wait!" Ed grabbed Roy's hand and tugged him in the opposite direction of headquarters. "Please come with me! I don't want to go alone. This guy creeps me out!"


End file.
